A Vision: Spottedleaf's Future
by Riverspirit456
Summary: Warning: Spoilers. Before the final battle in The Last Hope, Bluestar received a vision...a vision that foretold of Spottedleaf's demise. Did she already know she would fade?


**A Vision**

Spottedleaf's Future

Bluestar padded through the undergrowth, tall grass tickling her sides. Billions of stars sparkled overhead, and the moon shone brightly, lighting the forest. She could hear prey scuffling in the bushes and trees around her, and their warm scent drifted on the wind. It was peaceful, as it always was in Starclan's hunting grounds, yet a storm rumbled within Bluestar.

No matter how hard she tried to push her thoughts away, she could not relax. Even after ascending to join her ancestors, to join her lost family, a weight of responsibility lay heavily on her shoulders. Bluestar paused for a moment amidst the trees, caught suddenly in a memory. She had opened her eyes in Starclan for the first time...and there they were. Mosskit pressed her face to Bluestar's muzzle, purring. Moonflower and Snowfur laughed, tears in their eyes as they welcomed her…and Oakheart, her long lost mate, had gazed down at her with love shining in his eyes, his tail twitching with uncontrollable happiness. They were together at last. And together they could stay, forever.

Shaking her head, the memory faded, and Bluestar felt a spark of resentfulness creep through her.

Ascendance had come with a cost.

Although Bluestar had been blessed with peace and family, she had also been handed the collective knowledge of all her ancestors. The moment she had stood, for the first time, on Starclan's hunting grounds, her mind had filled with the memories of all those who came before her, the thoughts of those around her now, and visions of events to come. It had almost swept her away, and if not for the help of Oakheart and the other Starclan cats, she may not have been able to cope. From then on, the knowledge of the future had troubled her, and, standing in the moonlit forest, it troubled her still, for she had received a vision pertaining to one cat: a trusted clanmate.

Now, as she started forward through the undergrowth, Bluestar felt her heartbeat quicken. Scenes yet to happen rushed through her head, memories, thoughts, and visions that, at the moment, all led to a single, fleeting image, and it was this image that made Bluestar's blood run cold._I can't let this happen._ She thought.

The undergrowth blurred around her as she raced forward, frantically following the scent of her clanmate. Finally, Bluestar burst from the undergrowth, and there, framed by the light of a pool of shimmered water, sat the cat of her visions.

"Spottedleaf," Bluestar called in a voice no more than a whisper.

The tortoiseshell she-cat's head turned, amber eyes glowing. Surprise flickered across her features.

"Bluestar! Why-what are you doing here?" Spottedleaf stammered nervously.

"I have come to warn you, and to beg you to stop this now." Bluestar said, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice.

Spottedleaf pricked her ears, and her expression changed to that of understanding and sadness.

"Ah…yes, I have seen it too."

The image flashed through Bluestar's mind once more, and the former leader flinched.

"Spottedleaf, if you know, then-"

"I'm sorry, Bluestar…but I-I-"

Bluestar padded gracefully forward until she stood beside the pond.

The water glimmered with the light of a thousand stars, and glowing in the ripples, Bluestar saw the face of a familiar tom-cat. _It is as I thought_. Glancing over, Bluestar saw Spottedleaf gazing down at the tom with warmth and sorrow glimmering in her eyes, tears gathering at their edges.

Bluestar closed her eyes for a moment, gathering strength, knowing she had to say the right thing, no matter how much it may hurt.

"Spottedleaf, you must forget about Firestar." Bluestar said firmly.

Spottedleaf flinched, turning pleading eyes on Bluestar. Tears wet the fur of her cheeks.

"I-I love him!" She whispered, and Bluestar knew that her clanmate was terrified. She was terrified of the future, yet also terrified of losing the one she loved most.

"I understand," Bluestar continued, her voice softening. She pictured Oakheart's face, thinking, _believe me, Spottedleaf, I understand what it's like to love one that you must never love._ "But this will…and _must_ never happen."

Bluestar turned back to the pool, watching the Thunderclan leader's ginger fur sparkle in the water. Spottedleaf was silent for a few long moments.

"You have to let him go…or you'll…you'll be…" Bluestar could not say the words.

"Or I will fade. I will be extinguished in a great battle. Even though I have died already, I shall die again protecting one that Firestar loves, and therefore protecting him."

Bluestar looked at the medicine cat, hope blooming in her chest.

"So you understand? You understand that if you give him up now, that future may not happen? You may not have to…to fade?"

Spottedleaf turned away, and another white, sparkling tear fell to the grass. It rolled off the blade and dripped into the pond, sending new ripples cascading across the surface.

"I understand." She whispered.

Bluestar sighed with relief, a weight lifting off her shoulders. And then Spottedleaf continued,

"But I can't give him up."

Bluestar's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest, to beg her friend to reconsider, but before she could make a sound, Spottedleaf turned, amber eyes alive with determination.

"I would die for him again and again if that was what it took to make him happy. You understand, Bluestar, because you would do the same for Oakheart."

Bluestar closed her mouth and stared at the medicine cat. The pool's light flickered across the medicine cat's fur, tinting the patches of orange with hints of blue. Tears still marked Spottedleaf's cheeks.

"I love him, and I will continue to love him until I fade into nothingness."

Without another word, Spottedleaf turned away from the pool and vanished into the undergrowth. Bluestar watched her go in silence, defeated. In her mind, memories, thoughts, and visions flashed in rapid succession, becoming clearer and clearer until, for the first time, Bluestar saw the last image solidify:

Spottedleaf lay bleeding in the grass; a deep wound splitting her throat. Firestar crouched beside her, tears spilling from his eyes, while Sandstorm sat staring, shocked, a few tail-lengths away. As Firestar begged her not to leave, Spottedleaf faded into nothingness, smiling up at him.


End file.
